


Piercings, Yogurt, and Flower Crowns

by thequeenwhowaited



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Blushing, Cute, Dating, Eren is a child, Flower Crowns, Forehead Kisses, Hipster Marco Bott, Holding Hands, Jean's a dork, Kissing, Love, M/M, OC is rude, Piercings, Prejudice, Punk Jean Kirstein, Yogurtland AU, on a date to get yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/pseuds/thequeenwhowaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Marco was smug that he managed to convince his punk-is-not-dead/I-need-10-different-shades-of-black boyfriend, Jean to go on a date with him to Yogurtland.<br/>Standing outside the familiar pastel green and pink store, Marco was nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings, Yogurt, and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot of my other favorite gays... I mean.... guys. I gain inspirations for these at the most random places, I swear.  
> Disclaimer: I do not get an profit from Yogurtland or from the whole Attack on Titan franchise... So keep this between us, alright?  
> Anyway, Please enjoy!

At first Marco was smug that he managed to convince his punk-is-not-dead/I-need-10-different-shades-of-black boyfriend, Jean to go on a date with him to Yogurtland.

Standing outside the familiar pastel green and pink store, Marco was nervous.

Terrified more like it.

He kept playing with his sunflower flower crown and smoothed down the front of his white button down shirt a thousand times.

“What if he doesn’t like it? What if he doesn’t come? Maybe, I shouldn’t have done this…”

Marco’s thoughts raced through his head at a thousand miles an hour.

Then he heard the familiar purr of Jean’s motorcycle.

And sighed in relief.

Jean kicked the kickstand into place and took off his black metalic helmet and folded his aviators to his shirt collar.

“Sorry, I’m late, babe. Traffic was a nightmare.” He leaned over to give Marco a kiss.

Marco blushed.

They truly were an odd couple. 

Marco looked like he came right out of a Forever 21. He wore red spenders over his favorite white button down shirt. His bleached capris were rolled at his calf. And a pair of red chucks on his feet. A simple leather band with the words “For You” was on his wrist. Oh but of course, we could never forget his standard flower crown was on his head.

Jean on the other hand looked like he was dressed for a Fall Out Boy concert. He wore a black leather jacket over a black tank top. The back of the jacket had this week’s band’s logo on it, a pair of wings with a crown. He had black skinny jeans on paired with a black belt and a pair of military boots on. On his wrist was the other half of the phrase “I’m here.” to match with Marco’s bracelet. The only thing that had any color to his black ensemble was his red beanie. 

Jean wore seven rings in total. A simple black band was on his left thumb, a skull was on his left pointer finger. On his left ring finger there was a blue crystal held by two skeletal hands. And a spider claws up his left pinky finger. A silver cross was on his right pointed finger and a black rose engraved in a silver band followed on his right ring finger. His class ring was on his right thumb. He kept his middle fingers free to flick off anyone that annoyed him.  
In addition to all of this, Jean also had several piercings. A mixture of silver rings and diamond studs in his right ear but a dragon cuff spewing out red flames rested on his left ear and two studs in his right eyebrow. He had an upper lip piercing and a tongue piercing. And those were all the ones that were visible.

It was obviously that these two were from different worlds but Marco loved Jean’s soft side that he kept hidden under the layers of black and Jean loved that he could see his Marco under the excessive hipster attitude.

And they were happy together so they didn’t mind the stares.

\--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
“You really don’t have to do this.” Marco said softly seeing the visible shudder that Jean tried and failed to repress after initially seeing all of the pastel colors.

“How bad could yogurt be? And I know you wanted to come here for a while, so we’re going.” Jean replied leaning causally against his bike.

“Well, we can’t get yogurt in the parking lot so let’s go.” Marco gestured with a general nod in the direction of the store.

“Why don’t you lead me?” Jean asked sticking his hand out to Marco.

Marco had a faint blush on.

“Honestly, you’re like a five-year-old!” Marco said his voice getting higher then cracking at the end.

Jean just chuckled when he saw how red Marco’s ears were getting, the true sign that he was embarrassed.

“Aww, babe. Don’t get mad at me.” Jean said in a singsong voice.

He entwined their hands together and kissed the back of Marco’s hand.

“I just-… you must you…. I-I- I want my damn yogurt.” Marco stormed off dragging Jean behind him.

Jean chuckled again at how red Marco’s ears were.

Marco’s body visible relaxed when the cool air condition hit his face.

Then he turned to Jean whose body was as stiff as a board.

“Are you okay?” Marco asked, peering into his boyfriend’s ashen face.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just I haven’t seen this much pastel until I met you.” Jean shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay.” Marco turned to the counter. “Hi, Can I get some sample cups please?” He said to the lady.

She motioned him to come closer and whispered, “Do you need help? Should I call the police?”

“Why would I….?” Marco trailed off looking at her with confusion.

“He just seems like a bad man.” She motioned to Jean who was standing behind Marco.

“Jean? He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Marco scoffed at her prejudice. 

“Hey, babe what’s wrong?” Jean asked, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist and resting his head on Marco’s shoulder.

Marco whispered into his ear, “She thought that you were abusing me.”

Jean let go of him quickly and stood up to his full height.

“Ma’am, I’m treating my boyfriend to yogurt that’s all.” Jean said, his voice dripping with anger.

The lady cowered under his glare but she had the audacity to say, “It’s our policy to report any and all potential felons affecting our customers.”

“So, it’s a crime if we’re together?” Jean said leaning his body over the counter, his stance threatening.

“Jean!” Marco raised his voice to be heard over both of them. “I’m sorry, ma’am. He just gets cranky easily.” He said with one of his trademark smiles.

He grabbed Jean’s arm and led him over to the yogurt machines around the corner.

“Jean, I love you. You know that right?” Marco said in a soft voice.

“Of course babe, but she-“, Jean said quickly.

“So it doesn’t matter what other people think, right?” Marco said, cupping his hands around Jean’s face.

“Yes.” Jean breathed out slowly. “You’re right.”

“Thank you for protecting me, you big softie.” Marco leaned over to give Jean a small kiss on the cheek.

It was Jean’s turn to blush. “Oh just get your yogurt already, you sappy dork.”

Marco smirked at him and looked at the flavors.

“Okay then. Oooh! They brought back the choco brownie delight. I wonder if it’s still taste the same. Yep. Oh lord, it’s like a warm brownie invaded your mouth. Jean, you have to try some. Here” Marco held out the small paper cup filled with the choco brownie delight.

Jean however had over plans.

He leaned over and kissed the flavor right out of Marco’s mouth.

“It’s so sweet Marco!” Jean stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Marco was cemented into place then a blush quickly traveled down his face.

Marco covered his blushing face with one hand, “I meant from the cup, you dork!” He mumbled.

“Your face isn’t complaining…” Jean replied, his grin mirroring a Cheshire cat.

Marco just took kitten licks from the rest of the yogurt sample so he could cool down.

Jean counted that as a victory.

“Babe, we’re going to be late for the movie if you don’t hurry.” Jean said nonchalantly.

That got Marco moving again.

He grabbed a cup and filled half of it with the choco brownie and the other half with strawberry cheesecake.

He dumped a good load of cookie dough bites and cheesecake bites into it along with two brownies and white chocolate chips.

Marco did not want to miss Spiderman because of yogurt no matter how delicious it was.

He dragged Jean to the counter and waited, though with considerably less patience, to pay.

That’s when Jean felt a tug on his pant leg.

A little boy of about 7 was staring in awe at all of Jean.

Jean chuckled at the kid’s wide eyes expression and bent down to his eye level.

“What’s your name kiddo?” Jean said slowly.

“Eren!” He said proudly then he ran behind his mother.

“I’m sorry for bothering you” his mother said.

“That’s alright. I’m used to it.” Jean said to her.

“Do you want to try on the dragon?” Jean asked Eren.

Eren nodded.

Jean removed the dragon cuff from his left ear and motioned at Eren to come closer.

Eren shyly removed himself from behind his mother and Jean fastened it to his ear.

“Marco, Can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home” Jean asked, sheepishly.

“Sure.” Marco dug into his pockets and pulled out his iphone.

“Thanks, babe.” Jean replied.

He took a quick picture of Eren and showed it to him.

“Whoa!” Eren exclaimed, his eyes growing wider. “It’s so cool.”

“I know right?” Jean asked Eren. “It makes me feel cool too.”

“Do you like him?” Eren asked randomly, pointing to Marco.

Marco blushed at the 7-year-old’s finger.

Jean looked up at Marco and said without hesitating, “Yeah, I like him a lot buddy.”

His mother butted in, “I’m so sorry. He can get that way sometimes.”

“It’s fine.” Jean replied again, “Can I have my dragon back?”

Eren looked a bit sad but said, “Yeah as long as he promises to like you back too.”

“What do you say, Marco?” Jean asked slyly, smiling up at him, “Do you like me back?’

“I do.” Marco voice rang with clarity and Jean blushed at his confident response.

“Okay!” Eren said satisfied with Marco’s response; he then stuck out his ear so that Jean could take the dragon off for him.

Jean fumbled with the dragon and rose, “Enjoy your yogurt kiddo.”

“I will. Thank you, dragon guy.” Eren said waving his free hand as he was led away by his mother.

“You’re welcome.” Jean waved back. “Kids are the most accepting people on this earth. Right Marco?”

“Yeah, sure. Jean, Can I ask you something?” Marco said in a timid voice.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Jean asked quickly turning around to see Marco in tears.

“I-I-I” Marco said stuttering, “Oh jeez, I can’t… I just can’t b-b-believe… that I’m I’m crying.”

Jean just held him, “It’s okay babe. Let it out slowly.”

Marco took deep breathes, “IjustloveyousomuchthatwhenIsawyouwithErenmyheartjustdiedfromcutenessandIwaswonderingifyouwantedkidssomeday.”

Jean just looked confusing at Marco. “What?”

Marco sighed and repeated slower, “I just love you so much that when I saw you with Eren, my heart just died from cuteness and I was wondering if you wanted kids someday.” 

Jean just gaped at him like a fish.

Marco looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“I haven’t thought about it.” Jean answered honestly, scratching the back of his head.

After pausing for a moment, Jean added “Kids are a big responsibility.”

Marco said quietly, “I know.”

“And I don’t want to mess them up like my parents did…” Jean trailed off.

“Don’t say that.” Marco said quickly. “Don’t you ever say that.” He gripped the front of Jean’s jacket. 

He whispered into his shirt “You’re so amazing. You’re going to be a great dad.”

Jean pressed a kiss on the top of Marco’s head. “Thank you.” He whispered back.

“Excuse me. That’ll be $6.50.” The same rude woman from before butted in. “Would you like a lid with that?”

Jean entangled himself from Marco and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

“Thank you.” Marco said softly, wiping his tears on Jean’s shoulder.

“Anytime, babe.” Jean smiled at his cute boyfriend.

“Here’s your change.” She threw the money back at Jean and turned to Marco. “Remember you can get help if he ever hurts you.” 

“Marco, grab your yogurt. I’m done with this shit.” Jean said, his glare growing even harsher towards her.

“Okay.” Marco diligently grabbed the yogurt and quickly followed after Jean, who kicked the door open with one foot and flicked her off with both of his fingers.

Jean stormed over to his bike and put on his helmet and put on his aviators. 

He leaned over to put the other helmet on Marco without damaging his flower crown.

“Hold on tight, cutie.” Jean pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I hate that woman. I’m sorry that she ruined our date” Marco said quietly.

“She didn’t ruin anything.” Jean replied. “There will always be people who are like that… But it won’t matter cause I got you and they don’t”

Marco blushed, “Can we go to the movie now?”

Jean laughed at his bashfulness, “Of course, flowerboy.”

Marco playful hit his shoulder, “Shut up, you punk. Or I won’t give you any of my yogurt.”

Jean just laughed as he revved up the motorcycle and sped off with Marco clinging onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Do you want more?  
> Do you have a strong craving for yogurt now?  
> Then, Please comment, kudo, or ask nicely for more of these one-shots.  
> And I might do some more....  
> For now have my tumblr: http://thefayzqueen.tumblr.com/  
> Bye for now!


End file.
